A vehicle wheel having a welded rim with a rim profile and a support ring is known. A rim of this type is generally bent into the shape of a rim profile and the connection points are welded so that it forms only the bed of the rim, and the support ring is welded on. The support ring has a conical surface at an angle of about 28.degree. for mounting on a support member such as a wheel spider. High spreading forces occur when the conical surface is pressed onto a wheel spider, and these forces tend to deform the support ring and can even form fractures or tears therein.
Today, it is generally the trend in the manufacture of vehicle parts to form such components by casting, both the wheels and the rims being cast because of lower cost and greater simplicity.
A problem arises with the casting of such a rim, which problem can only be resolved with additional costs in the casting process. The space between the support ring and the conical surface of the rim profile closest to the support ring is too long or deep and too narrow to be continuously manufactured out of mold sand in the normal compaction process using sand molds. This space must therefore be filled with a separate casting core which raises the production cost.